


drown in me

by dnnovation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Boys Kissing, Chan just needs a hug, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, What Was I Thinking?, and a power bottom, basically vernon is in love with chan, chan best boy, chan is a good boy, chan is a stubborn man, chansol need more appreciation, is it bad that i cried making this, vernon takes care of chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnnovation/pseuds/dnnovation
Summary: Chan has been acting weirdly the  whole day, and Hansol just wants to talk. Let's just say, things didn't exactly go the way he imagined it.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	1. innocent swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diduforget123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/gifts).



> this is my first work here... please let me know what you think!!
> 
> dedicated to my lovely Katty <3

Hansol knew something was wrong. Chan was never that unresponsive during any day. Sure, he was a rather quiet person, but even with that, he was still able to comment and express his own opinion and feelings. The Chan Hansol knew _always_ said what he wanted. So why was Chan so... numb, that day? 

Ever since the _Inside Seventeen_ cameras had been turned off, the boy was sitting on the edge of his and Hansol’s shared bed in their hotel room. He was staring at his phone, ignoring when his friend plopped next to him. Something inside Hansol’s mind clicked. 

_Chan was browsing through various comments on the Internet._

A few days before, Chan had released his brand new _DINO’S DANCEOLOGY_ , and honestly, that was the best one so far. Hansol had never seen him do contemporary dance, and when Chan himself said it was in fact his first time, the older couldn’t believe his ears. He was so impressed and proud of Chan after he watched the video, not being able to express the feeling that settled deep down in his stomach. Just looking at his best friend made Hansol weirdly nauseous, but not in a bad way. It was as if something rested inside, awakening whenever it sensed Chan nearby. See? That sounded so _odd_ and yet, Hansol loved every second of the sensation. 

To be honest, Chan rouse a row of new, unfamiliar feelings in him. Every time the younger smiled, every time he smiled, every time Hansol saw him, he melted. And every time Chan danced, he looked so... unreal. Ethereal. So gorgeous. He looked like he was made to dance, made to perform, and he always seemed _the happiest_ in the world. Every time, Hansol wanted to just kiss him. He knew he couldn’t. They were best friends. Doing something that stupid would destroy their precious friendship. They would also have trouble in the company, but Hansol didn’t have to think about an issue like that. Chan wasn’t in love with him, would _never _be in love with him. All Hansol could do was admire the boy secretly. Even though it hurt really hard, so hard to the point he couldn’t sleep at night.__

__Shaking his head away from the thoughts, Hansol glanced to his side, where Chan was sitting. The younger was still clutching his phone tightly and staring intensively at the screen. Hansol decided he’d had enough of that sour expression._ _

__“Hey, bud,” he started. Chan only hummed in response, eyes nonstop glued to the device. “You okay there?”_ _

__The other boy nodded, making Hansol irritated. It wasn’t that Chan was acting rude towards him, the problem was him avoiding the older. And Chan was also hurting himself, worrying over stupid comments on the Internet. Why couldn’t he realize those people who wrote them were just jealous? Chan was the most incredible and talented person Hansol had ever met, so why? Why couldn’t he see that?_ _

__“Chan-ah,” Hansol tried again, nudging the boy with his foot. “Come on, talk to me. Put down your phone.”_ _

__Chan shook his head and tensed up._ _

__“What do you want?” he asked, the tone of his voice cold. He was annoyed. “Because I don’t want to talk right now.”_ _

__Hansol would lie if he said it didn’t hurt. He knew Chan didn’t intend for his words to come out as harsh, but they still stung him. Taking a deep breath, he got up to his knees and creeped up behind the other boy as quietly as he could. Snatching Chan’s phone away was the only option then, if he didn’t do it, his friend wouldn’t look at him for the rest of the day and his mood would still be the same. Hell, he could even make himself so down to the point of actually harming himself, physically or mentally. Both options didn’t sound too good._ _

__Straightening himself up, Hansol leaned towards Chan. Carefully, he brought his right hand up and then, as quickly as possible, grabbed the phone, earning a yelp from the boy. Snickering, Hansol flung his own body back, effectively landing on his previous spot._ _

__Suddenly, there was some weight on his hips and thighs, as Chan crawled over to his lap with a roar. Glancing at him for just a second, Hansol could tell the boy was angry. No, not angry. _Furious._ _ _

__“What the fuck, Hansol?!” he shouted, reaching for his mobile, but his friend was faster. Hansol swung his arm in the air, so Chan couldn’t reach. “Give it back, asshole!”_ _

__“No,” Hansol responded. “You don’t need to read those dumb comments, Chan. Believe me. Why bother?”_ _

__As Chan looked down, his expression turned more sad than angry, a frown making its way on his face. He looked as if he’d been defeated and had given up on his fight. His lower lip was now between his teeth, and Chan had no mercy, chewing on it and making more damage. Seeing it as a chance, Hansol put the phone down under one of the pillows, and took both of Chan’s hands in his, placing them in between the boys. The gesture made Chan flinch a little bit, but not enough for the younger to move away. The weight on Hansol’s body became more noticeable – Chan finally decided to plop down and properly sit on the elder’s lap, the boy’s muscular thighs framing Hansol’s own._ _

__“So...” started Hansol once again, that time knowing there wouldn’t be any unnecessary quarrels. “What got you so upset, love?”_ _

__At the pet name, Chan lowered his head even more, and his face was no longer visible. Hansol didn’t exactly like that, but he didn’t want to push Chan – one wrong step, and his friend would push him away. He came to conclusion it’d the best if he continued talking._ _

__“Was it the comments? Were you upset because of them?”_ _

__A few moments passed, but Hansol patiently waited. He didn’t rush. He knew it wasn’t easy for the other to openly speak about his troubles. Chan was a proud and stubborn man, always wanting to be the best, to show the world his worth and talent. He didn't like showing his emotions, afraid he would be seen as a weak person. There were too many situations where Chan was too persistent for his own good. Hansol knew him well. Sometimes he wondered if he knew Chan more than he knew himself._ _

__After a while, Chan finally gave him the tiniest of nods. Hansol was right._ _

__“Oh, love,” the elder cooed. He squeezed Chan’s hands before speaking again - “Don’t be bothered by them. You’re such an amazing, talented and handsome person. My bestest of best friends. What do I have to do to make you believe me?”_ _

__For a minute, there was silence. None of them uttered a word – Hansol was waiting for Chan to answer again, and Chan was trying to pull himself together. The younger, who had his head down the whole time, decided to lift it and look up. Stare right into the other’s eyes. Hansol gasped at that, because Chan’s face was flushed red and he looked so, so pretty. Did he blush because of Hansol’s words? Did _Hansol_ make Chan blush? _ _

__“I...” the younger started, breaking the eye contact and shifting his gaze to the sheets on his right. He finally freed his poor, abused lip and wet it with his tongue. Hansol found himself oddly immersed in that. “Can you... Can you please kiss me?”_ _

__The question took all oxygen from his lungs, and suddenly Hansol couldn’t breathe. Eyes blown wide, staring right at Chan, with his mouth hanging open, unable to say a word. Chan wanted Hansol to _kiss him_ , but it wasn’t so simple, why would he... It would ruin their relationship. Chan was feeling bad, emotions acting for him. Hansol didn’t even know if the boy truly desired that. However, for sure, the elder was the one who wanted it. And even though he knew he should refuse... He couldn’t force himself to. _ _

__Seeing Hansol taking so long to reply, Chan panicked. His eyes glossed over, tears of frustration and shame ready to spill any second._ _

__“You- you don’t have to say anything,” he choked out, removing his hands from Hansol’s grip and bringing the boy to the ground with that. “Oh god, that was so stupid, I’m- I’m sorry, let’s just forget about this-”_ _

__Chan was ready to get up and escape, but he froze when Hansol’s hand instantly shot up and cupped the younger’s cheek, thumb stroking it softly. Caressing his face so gently, as if Chan could break at any moment._ _

__“Shh, hey, Chan-ah,” he said leisurely. “Don’t say sorry, you did nothing wrong. It’s okay, it really is.”_ _

__The words managed to calm Chan down and once again, the room was met with a peaceful still. Hansol was looking at Chan, counting every mole on his face, and he was struck with how _beautiful_ his best friend was yet another time. Every little detail of him, his cute nose, his strong, square jaw, his one droopy eyelid, everything. _ _

__Before any of the two could even notice, their faces started closing the distance between them, gravitating towards each other. They met each other halfway, mouths locking in a kiss. It was so soft, even though Chan’s lips were chapped and felt rough against Hansol’s. The elder couldn’t believe it was happening. He sensed both of Chan’s hands finding their place on his neck, while Hansol’s free arm wrapped itself around the younger’s waist, bringing them impossibly closer._ _

__The kiss wasn’t so innocent now, packed with more heat, lust and want. Hansol’s tongue slid across Chan’s damaged bottom lip, and the boy complied, letting his best friend take the lead. He was letting out tiny, sweet noises as the other explored the inside of his mouth. Hansol’s mind screamed _more, not enough, never enough,_ and he was getting dizzy, so drunk on anything Chan offered him. _ _

__On the back of Hansol’s head tough, there was a tiny voice telling him to stop before he faints. The lack of oxygen burned his lungs and hurt, and as much as he didn’t want to, he knew he had to break the kiss. As he was pulling away, Chan was chasing his mouth._ _

__“Not satisfied, huh?” Hansol chuckled._ _

__Noticing the blush deepening on Chan’s cheeks and going down, below the collar of his loose tee, with his glossy from saliva lips and clouded eyes, Hansol knew he was a goner. Chan looked so good on top of him, so small and adorable, but at the same time also incredibly _filthy_ and _hot_. Hansol was so _in love_ he was sure he could burst. _ _

__“Never,” Chan breathed out, his chest rising and falling with hunger and difficulty. Shortly after, he whimpered and hid his face in the crook of the elder’s neck._ _

___Oh._ _ _

__That’s when Hansol felt it, waves of intensive pleasure hitting him abruptly – Chan was _grinding down_ on him, right on his crotch. What should he do? It was so unexpected and so wrong, he should stop it- _ _

__“Hyung,” Chan whispered into his neck, placing soft, feather-like kisses on the exposed skin. Hansol’s breath stuttered. “Hyung, please, _please._ ” _ _

__A groan made its way out of Hansol’s mouth. He couldn’t say no to anything Chan said, the boy had had the elder wrapped around his little finger ever since the beginning. And Hansol couldn’t refuse something like _that_. _ _

__“Are you sure, baby?” The last word was a slip, Hansol didn’t intend to say it. But it seemed like Chan didn’t mind - he shuddered and nodded two times. “Use your words, Chan-ah. I need you to say it. It’s serious, yeah?”_ _

__Hansol had to make sure both of them knew the consequences of that situation. It was very risky, but they wanted it to happen, they wanted each other. Sincerely, Hansol was ready to deal with anything being the aftermath. Whether it be the company somehow finding out, or the members discovering the truth._ _

__“Yes, I’m sure, Hansol-ah,” Chan rushed out, lifting his head up and looking into Hansol’s eyes. “Please, just please...”_ _

__A hiccup broke out of the younger’s throat, and Hansol’s expression shifted from extremely serious to worried in matter of seconds. Noticing the change, Chan squeezed his neck soothingly, though it didn’t make Hansol less bothered._ _

__“Hyung...” Chan said, his voice barely above whisper - “Please make me feel loved.”_ _

__It seemed like the world stopped for a minute. There was nothing else, just Hansol and Chan. But when time started flowing again, it went very quickly, like a flash of light. Any doubts and troubles forgotten, Hansol moved forward to kiss the boy, both of his hands gripping Chan’s small waist tightly. He was possessed by hunger and need, thoughts and pictures of _Chan, Chan, only Chan_ driving him insane. The younger melted into the kiss, his hips shifting ever so slightly, making Hansol growl into his mouth. It was a mess of tongues and teeth, and when they finally pulled apart, there was a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Hansol would be a liar if he said it wasn’t the hottest thing ever. _ _

__Seeing a single, lonely tear fall down Chan’s cheek, Hansol kissed it away and smiled at the other boy, earning an oh so sweet giggle. He felt his heart skip a beat, like he was a foolish teenager falling in love with a guy he knew would never be his. But he stopped caring. Nothing mattered, just pleasuring Chan._ _

__Hansol lowered his head, darting his tongue out and licking at Chan’s exposed neck, to which the younger responded with a pretty gasp. The boy’s palms shifted to Hansol’s shoulders, clutching them tightly._ _

__“Don’t you worry, baby,” Hansol whispered against the skin. “I’ll take care of you.”_ _


	2. hellish drowning

When he ended speaking, Hansol’s hands automatically travelled downwards, grabbing the hem of Chan’s tee and lifting it. The boy leaned away and put his arms up so Hansol could take the shirt off of him. The elder threw it somewhere on the floor and glanced at Chan, who was now looking down and playing with his fingers placed on his lap. He was shy. 

To say Hansol was stunned was an understatement. It wasn’t his first time seeing naked, he’d done that a lot of times during the last six years, but now... It felt really different. It felt intimate, private and sultry. Chan’s naked, flushed chest was so stunning, Hansol couldn’t help himself but dive forward and latch onto the skin, kissing every inch he could. Chan let out a broken moan, throwing his head backwards and closing his fists in the elder’s hair. Hansol could listen to him all the time, he sounded so beautiful. 

Hansol placed his hands on Chan’s hips, gripping them hard and causing the younger to jump and shiver. The motion created friction between them, and the boys gasped in unity. 

“You’re so pretty, baby, don’t be shy,” said Hansol, his palms moving yet again and finding their place on Chan’s ass, squeezing and groping it boldly. He’d always had a thing for the butt, well, who hadn’t. 

The sweet sound of Chan’s loud whine broke through the room. He started grinding down again, seeking for more and more pleasure. At some point, he pushed Hansol away from him and pulled at the other’s shirt, signalizing he wanted it off. The elder smiled and complied, the clothing soon after joining Chan’s tee on the wooden panels. Feeling the rush, they silently decided to get rid of the rest of their clothes. And maybe, just maybe Hansol was staring at Chan for a little bit too long when the boy was undressing, but who could blame him? Chan was such a beautiful man, with beautifully built and toned body, beautifully shaped face and beautiful elements of it, and beautiful personality. Anyone could fall in love with Lee Chan. 

“Hyung,” Chan brought Hansol back to Earth. He was standing on the floor in front of the elder (who returned to his original spot against the headboard after stripping), so pure and fully nude. His pretty tummy and pretty button, pretty chest and pretty nipples, his pretty, hard cock presenting itself proudly. Hansol swallowed at the sight, he was getting more and more hungry. 

“Come here, Channie,” Hansol patted his lap. 

His heart was beating so fast at the thought of their bare skin touching, and when Chan got on the bed and crawled over to him, he held his breath. The younger plopped down on Hansol, effectively straddling him and making him exhale. Chan’s body felt so hot against him, burned him so heavenly he couldn’t get enough. Hansol’s hands automatically rested on the younger’s ass, kneading the soft flesh, getting a sigh from Chan. 

“You’re killing me,” murmured Hansol, wetting his lips. “Such a pretty boy, and for what?” 

“Sollie...” The elder’s breath hitched at the nickname. “Wanna- Wanna make you feel good.” 

Cocking one of his eyebrows, Hansol opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, a loud moan came out. Chan wrapped his fingers around the boy’s dick, stroking it carefully. He was taking his time, and the pace was driving Hansol mad. Chan’s eyes were locked on his hand and Hansol’s cock, and he was so focused on what he was doing, he looked hypnotized. 

And as Hansol thought he’d had enough surprised, Chan removed himself from his lap – once again – to kneel on the mattress in front of the elder. He took a hold of both of his legs, spreading them and resting his elbows on the sheets between them. The boy looked up at Hansol, who was left speechless, trying to get himself together. 

“Can I, Sollie?” Chan asked. 

“Yeah,” Hansol breathed out, trying to do something with his hands that were awkwardly hanging in the air. They ended up on his thighs, still looking somewhat odd. “Yeah, of course you can.” 

Humming to himself, Chan wet his lips and grabbed Hansol’s cock boldly, to which the other responded with a groan. Hansol had no idea Chan was that filthy, and it turned him on even more. 

“Mm,” Chan experimentally licked a stripe all the way from the base to the tip, making Hansol yelp in astonishment. “Wanna be a good boy for you, hyung...” 

Then, without any warning, Chan took the head into his mouth, sucking eagerly. Hansol quite literally choked. His best friend was sucking him off, right now, in their hotel room. And it felt so good, so wrong yet so right. Hansol’s hands found themselves in Chan’s hair, clutching it tightly. As minutes passed, Chan was getting more confident, bobbing his head and going further, taking Hansol deeper. The elder wasn’t the biggest, but his dick surely wasn’t small – it was a fair size. When the tip hit the back of the younger’s throat, Hansol couldn’t surpass a loud moan and thrust his hips up. The motion caused Chan to gag and pull off to compose himself. However, before he completely moved away, he placed a chaste kiss on the shaft, and then some more on Hansol’s thighs, belly, _everywhere_. And everywhere Chan touched, left a burn. 

It all was so overwhelming, the pleasure he was receiving almost too much. But he didn’t complain, dear god no – Hansol was actually thanking the heavens for making Chan a part of his life. He loved every second of that situation, even though there were some questions popping up in his head. _Where did Chan learn that stuff? Why did Chan blow him? Why did Chan kiss him? Did Chan l-_

“Hyung?” 

Only after the word said by a very raspy voice, Hansol stopped thinking and was able to take a proper look at Chan. The boy had glossed over eyes, with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. His chin was wet from saliva. Hansol’s cock twitched at the sight. If thirst was a person, it would definitely be Chan. He was the perfect description of it; whenever Hansol saw him, desire, lust and passion were the only things he could come up with. 

Now, Chan was staring at Hansol with his beautiful eyes. 

“Did I do good, hyung?” he asked, batting his eyelashes in a way that had Hansol weak. 

“Yeah.” The elder cleared his throat, not trusting his voice. “You did great, Channie. So good for me. Such a good boy.” 

Chan’s face lit up and he honoured Hansol with a gorgeous smile. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he had a thing for praise, pretty much everyone knew about it. Hansol was more than happy to provide him with complements. It was a way to show Chan just how much he cared about him and prove him how beautiful he was. Because while being a proud persona in the public, on the inside, deep down in a place locked just for himself, Chan was an insecure boy. Constantly seeking feedback, staying late and worrying over everything. He was afraid of not being enough. Little did he know, there were so many people saying he was more than enough. People like Hansol. He was so desperate to show it all to Chan. Show him how amazing of a person he really was. 

“Top drawer, the, the bedside table,” Chan suddenly said, eyes glued to the sheets. When he received no reply, due to Hansol’s confusion, he looked up and not even a second later down, and took a nervous breath. “Lube.” 

Heart pounding so loudly and lungs in desperate need of oxygen, Hansol’s mind went blank. He vacantly reached out to his side and feels the piece of furniture. Opening the drawer, he tried to ignore his shaking hands. He was equally as scared as Chan, if not worse. What if he messed up? What if they were going too far? 

Shaking his head, Hansol put his thoughts away and searched for the bottle of lube. Finally grabbing it (and a condom that he managed to find as well), he closed the box and shuffled to his original position. Chan was still there, looking as beautiful as before. Hansol bit the inside of his cheek and after a few seconds opened his mouth to ask one question, repeated so many times: 

“Are you sure?” 

“ _Please_.” Chan’s glossy eyes and quiet voice hit Hansol again, and he couldn’t resist the boy’s plead. 

The bottle disappeared from his hand, and Chan dove down. The small packet of one condom was long forgotten, abandoned on the bed. The following minutes were an absolute hell, god-like sensations surrounding Hansol and not letting him take a peaceful breath. Chan’s mouth was back on his cock, licking and sucking on it deliciously. The younger wasn’t so shy anymore, especially when he hollowed his cheeks and decided to take him deeper, effectively making Hansol choke on his own saliva. Everything reeked of _filth_ and Hansol loved every second of it. His head was mushy, the only sound he could hear was anything coming from his Chan. There was nothing else around them. 

He was so into Chan’s hot mouth, Hansol almost didn’t register the pop of the lube bottle. Trying his best to focus, his eyes wandered after his best friend’s hand, now wet from the lubricant, as it went backwards more and more. It hid behind Chan’s kneeled form, and Hansol groaned. He knew what the other boy was going to do. 

All of a sudden, Chan moaned around Hansol’s cock and the elder had to stop himself from bucking his hips up. Chan was _fingering himself_ right in front of Hansol, and the sight was so gorgeous, so stunning. 

“ _Fuck, Chan-ah_ ,” he said, his fingers fixed in Chan’s hair, tugging at it sometimes. “You’re so beautiful, baby, if only you could see yourself...” 

Chan whined around him, the prickly sensation Hansol felt leaving him a twitching mess. The elder pulled at the boy’s strands a little bit stronger, and felt him gag, but this time, he didn’t pull of completely, switching to licking at Hansol’s dick. It was kind of funny, how the elder said he would take care of Chan, but there he was, sitting still and doing nothing. 

After a while, Chan stopped and leaned away, nuzzling his cheek into Hansol’s thigh. He was panting, trying hard not to lose himself to the pleasure. It was clear that he felt overwhelmed, and yet he managed to take a hold of the other’s boy cock again and stroke it sloppily. The pace was unsteady, showing that Chan was far gone in his space. 

“Baby,” Hansol groaned, reaching out his hand so he could gently grab Chan’s. The boy held it tightly. “How, how many fingers are you in?” 

There was a minute of silence, and Hansol didn’t push. Instead, he drew invisible patterns on the back of Chan’s palm to soothe him. 

“I,” the younger eventually started. A whine left his throat and he pressed his cheek harder, eyes closing. “Three.” 

His voice was raspy, words almost an understandable slur. Hansol felt a little bit concerned, Chan was losing focus far too fast for his liking. 

“Don’t rush, baby boy,” he said. “You’ll hurt yourself if you rush.” 

“I want to feel you, I,” Chan whined a lot louder than before, the sound knocking the breath out of Hansol and going straight to his dick. The grip on the elder’s hand became tighter. “I want _you_. Please, _please, I need you so bad_.” 

Groaning internally, Hansol took Chan’s palm off of his cock – his own pleasure be damned, Chan always came first, before anything else - and after that cupped the younger boy’s cheek. Nudging him up, to look at Hansol. The rapper trying not to gasp when Chan’s eyes slowly fluttered open, fixed at him and him only, but the gaze barely focused. 

“Shit,” Hansol cursed. “Come to me, up here.” 

In a span of seconds, Chan somehow managed to get up to a kneeling position, but stopped for a moment because of sudden dizziness hitting his head. Hansol mumbled a _‘be careful’_ at him, and after that the younger boy was hovering over his lap, knees on both sides of the elder’s thighs. Hansol’s hands automatically moved to Chan’s waist, clutching it lightly. Chan was looking at him so sweetly, biting his bottom lip out of nervousness again. 

“Chan-ah,” the word came out as a soft, gentle whisper. Hansol felt as if Chan could slip out of his hands, but couldn’t hold him tightly because he could break. His best friend meant everything to him, and Hansol wanted to be something more, but they were going too fast, messing up the order of things that should have been done first... That moment was so important. He couldn’t mess it up. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Chan breathed out, his teeth no longer sunken in his lip. “Never been so sure in my life, hyung.” 

It felt so right, that moment. _Chan_ felt so right. They fell into each other so naturally, like they were meant to be. Hansol let himself be selfish for a second, and bathed in the comforting aura around them. There were hands on his cock again, and Hansol shivered when cold lube coated it, then a condom slipped on, wasn't able to surpass a moan ripping from his throat. Leaning forward, marking any expanse of Chan’s shiny skin possible, and as the boy positioned himself and slowly, steadily lowered down, Hansol kissed away any kind of pain Chan could feel. From his pink nipples, to his prominent collarbones, crook of his neck, his mouth was everywhere. Tiny little sounds once again filled the room, and they were so _pretty_ , the elder was losing himself in them and the pleasure. 

“So good, you’re doing so good baby,” he said - “My perfect baby boy, my Channie. So good.” 

Moaning at his words, Chan fully settled down, and both of them groaned at the same time. A broken _‘hyung’_ came out of the boy, and Hansol peeled off from his neck to look. He had spit all over his chin, and his small hands were strongly gripping Hansol’s shoulders. His head unconsciously tilted to his right; gaze set directly at Hansol. 

Chan clearly needed some minutes to get used to the unfamiliar sensation, and of course, Hansol waited patiently. The heat surrounding the rapper was like heaven, he didn’t mind staying as they were at all. 

A few minutes passed, and Chan decided to move. With a whimper, he carefully lifted himself up, and let gravity slam him down. The two boys moaned, as Chan continued bouncing on Hansol’s cock, his pace picking up with every motion, but never too fast. 

“Oh god, Channie,” Hansol groaned loudly, biting the younger’s collarbones. His hands were roaming all over his body, stopping at his ass to grip and knead it, also helping him move. 

“Hyung...” 

Chan was chasing his pleasure, moaning and whimpering, occasionally trying to say something. But instead of sentences, all that came out was a broken chain of _‘hyung, Sol, Hansol, please.’_ Like they were the only words he knew. 

Suddenly, his body spasmed and started shaking, and Chan couldn’t stop whining. He managed to find his sweet spot, and while it was almost overpowering, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

A shiver ran all the way from Chan’s head down to his feet, and he had to lean forward, arms around Hansol’s neck and forehead pressed to his shoulder. It was hard to breathe, the heat pooling in his abdomen too hot, air around them too thick, and the only thing he could do was whine into the space between him and Hansol. He was moving slower and slower, eventually shifting to grinding down gently; rolling his hips subtly, without any force. 

The elder, sensing Chan’s overwhelmed state, grabbed the boy’s hips strongly, making him stop his motions completely. One of Hansol’s hands shot up and rested on the back of Chan’s neck, stroking it softly. 

“You okay, baby?” he whispered to Chan’s ear. He was concerned. 

“Hyung, please,” Chan wheezed out, out of breath. 

Hansol clicked his tongue and shook his head. He wasn’t having any of it. 

“Answer me first, love. I need to make sure.” 

Chan lifted his head up to look at Hansol, his eyes teary, face all sweaty. A strong feeling hit Hansol out of nowhere, and his heart beat so intensively he was sure it could jump out of his chest. He _loved_ Chan so much. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just,” Chan whined, gaze still fixed on Hansol. ”I feel so _full_ , it’s _so good_ , hyung.” 

That was the cut for Hansol. He wrapped his arms around Chan’s smaller frame strongly, and flipped them over so the younger was under him, back on the squeaky mattress, the elder propped up on his elbows. With his lustful gaze fixed on Chan, Hansol stilled any movement and let himself admire the boy beneath him. Chan was panting, his eyes were unfocused as if some kind of a fog was blocking his vision; his hands were searching for anything to grab, and Hansol gladly helped him, his right palm smoothly slipping into Chan’s tiny left. Again, the elder was hit with just how right this whole situation felt. How well Chan’s hand fit into his, how he was the right size for Hansol to give him forehead pecks... 

A whimper brought him back to Earth. After being pulled out of his thoughts, Hansol could feel Chan weakly trying to grind back on him, to get some kind of friction and the elder just couldn’t help but coo. 

“Oh, Channie,” he whispered, leaning down to delicately nip at the other’s collarbones and jaw. “Don’t move, baby, just enjoy. I’m here.” 

Thrusting his hips carefully at first, not trusting himself to keep control, Hansol found a steady rhythm. His eyes never left Chan, wandering everywhere – from his red, blushy face to the place where Hansol’s dick met Chan’s ass. And with every sound, every keen, whine, moan, sigh, he felt himself get closer and closer, the heat in his abdomen getting impossibly hotter. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Chan,” Hansol said. “So beautiful, so delicate yet so strong.” 

At that point, he didn’t fully watch what was going out of his mouth. All he knew was that each word was pure truth, and that it was a very dangerous game, to let go. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. With Chan, he noticed he’d started doing that more often. 

“You’re always such a good boy, my angel. You’re always doing so good, and you don’t even realise how amazing you are.” 

As a response, Chan let out a rather alarming sound, ringing close to a hiccup. Hansol focused on his face and gasped, seeing the boy’s eyes shine with crystal tears. He was about to pull out, when Chan wrapped his legs around Hansol’s waist, not only keeping him close, but making him dive even deeper, and both of them moaned loudly. They stayed like that for a long minute. 

“Don’t stop, hyung, _please_ ,” Chan whispered ever so softly, the first tear making its way down his face. 

Hansol immediately shifted his arm so his left hand would cup Chan’s cheek, so delicately as if the boy could shatter. Out of nowhere, Chan’s right palm clutched tightly the hand around his face and gave Hansol one of the most beautiful smiles the rapper had ever seen. 

“You really are the prettiest thing, aren’t you, huh?” Hansol asked, a question that didn’t need an answer. 

Before Chan was even able to register the words, Hansol started thrusting into him again, catching him by a surprise. He moaned out Hansol’s name repeatedly, his palms holding the other’s ones way stronger than before. 

“Hyung, thank you, don’t stop, thank you, _thank you, thank you._ ” 

Tears were streaming down Chan’s face freely, and Hansol was eagerly kissing them away, whispering sweet praises right into his ear. The air around them was so thick, it was like they could breathe in their private bubble only. 

“Channie, _fuck_ , you’re killing me,” Hansol groaned. 

The elder reached down his left hand and wrapped his fingers around Chan’s neglected cock, stroking it to the rhythm of skin slapping skin. Chan gasped and arched his back so hard Hansol was almost concerned – almost being the keyword, he knew _very well_ what Chan’s body could do. 

When their lips smashed together in a kiss, Chan let out a muffled cry and clenched down on Hansol. He came so intensively, painting his belly and Hansol’s fist white. Accidentally, he bit down on the elder’s lip, making it bleed a little. 

Hansol moaned boldly, still kissing Chan, still deep inside him, chasing his own orgasm. And the other boy wasn’t stopping him, his lips moving against Hansol’s as much as he was able to keep concentrated. 

Eventually, after one final thrust, he finished, cumming. He swore he could see stars, and he nearly blacked out. It just felt so incredible, he had never come so hard in his whole life, even tears were stinging his eyes. With his last bit of strength, held himself up so he wouldn’t collapse on Chan. They just stayed like that, kissing slowly. And when they parted, there was no sight of regret in neither pair of eyes. 

“Hey.” Hansol smiled at Chan, and that was probably the most cliche thing in the world. 

“Hi,” Chan replied, letting out a giggle. “We should wash up.” 

Hansol hummed, slowly getting up, smirking at Chan who let out a quiet whimper when he pulled out. After getting rid of the condom, he went to the bathroom. He looked around for a towel and a bottle of lotion. He couldn’t stop smiling to himself. He was so happy. He knew both of them had a long, important talk waiting for them in the morning. However right now, nothing else but them mattered. 

Having successfully obtained the items he was searching for (and wetting the towel), Hansol came back to the room and sat down next to Chan, who hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“I see you’re all geared up, huh,” the younger said teasingly. But after that, the playfulness disappeared from his face, seriousness replacing it. He was staring right at Hansol all the time. “Thank you, hyung. I... I mean it. I don't know what came over me, I was just so... stressed...” 

Placing everything on the mattress, Hansol stretched out his arm and ran his hand through Chan’s hair. Earning a soft sigh in return. 

“Don’t mention it, Chan-ah.” Hansol leaned down to give Chan a tiny peck on the forehead, laughing at the way the younger scrunched up his nose. “We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay? We have to.” 

Chan nodded. 

“Now let me take care of you once again, baby. And again. _And again._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i appreciate your kudos and comments. although i'm a bit embarrassed posting this, i'm pretty proud of this work. once again, thank you. see you in next fic!!


End file.
